


To my mom

by animeflower317



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Literal Sleeping Together, Men Crying, Platonic Cuddling, Sad, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeflower317/pseuds/animeflower317
Summary: He's made these tapes for his mom every Mother's day since she passed. Mac is hurting. He misses her so much and it just hurts. Luckily, papa-bear Jack is here to remind him that he is a part of a family.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	To my mom

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

He was five when she smiled at him for the last time. She was crying. He didn't understand why. She'd been gone (he had no idea why) for a couple months. It was Mother's day. He didn't want her to miss it. So he pulled out the camera, and he just talked to her about life. "Hi momma! Daddy said you went to someplace called heaven. When you get back, you can watch this! You don't have to miss anything! I think daddy is upset. He misses you too. Everyone has been acting really weird around me. They talk about you not coming back. That's silly! You love me and daddy! I can't wait to see you again! We had your favorite dinner tonight. I asked daddy why we made it without you. He just smiled at me. I have to go to bed now. Goodnight Mommy! " And that's how it started. The next four ones were all like that. Innocent. Hopeful. It was a good time. 

And then the the fifth one. The Mother's day after his tenth birthday. The one where his dad left him. The one when reality hit. The one when his world fell apart. He was never the same as before. The tears burned in his eyes. "Hi momma. I miss you. But I know you're never coming back...*sob* Daddy left too. He left me. He just left like it was nothing. Like I was nothing...*sob* I'm going to move in with Grandpa. I miss you. I don't know how much more I can take. *Sobbing* I know you want me to be happy. So I'll try. I'll try to make the world a better place for you. I'm going to high school soon. Are you proud of me? I'm scared. I'm so scared. I wonder if you can see me. Can you see me? *Sob* Out of all the people...why did it have to be you? Why did you have to go? I'm sorry. Im such a baby. *Sniffle* I love you momma." He was forced to grow up then. He had to toughen up. Grandpa didn't take whining. He stored it all inside. He lashed out sometimes. It was a while until he felt okay again. 

The one after he got into Phoenix. Shortly after he turned 21. He was happy. He could finally make a difference. He had finally become an adult. It still hurt. That never changed. It always hurt. "Hi Mom. I bet you would be proud. I'm going to save people. I'm excited. Bozer says that I seem happy. I am. I can just imagine you hugging me. I miss you. I'm an adult now. I would have loved for you to be here. Bozer would have loved to meet you. I still need you momma. Please watch over me. Please be proud of me." He slides down into a chair before he continues. Tears have started pouring like rain. He smiles sadly. "I love you. You're my momma. I'm never going to forget about you. I just wish...I just wish you were here. I love you Mom." It takes him a second to recover and dry his eyes. He was happy. Everything was fine. He loved his job. He felt good. And then everything wasn't. He was betrayed. It still hurts him to this day. He did recover. 

And that brings us to today. The twenty-something blonde curled up in bed, almost lifeless, with the tapes playing in the background. He doesn't know why he's like this now. Everything's just hitting him at once. Bozer is out of town. Most of his team is. He's numb. He hates it. His phone has buzzed a couple times. He doesn't have the strength to pick up. He wishes she was still here. He misses her. His chest is tight, and his eyes are burning. He doesn't even flinch as his door slams open. Jack Dalton storms into his room not a minute later. One look at the watery ocean eyes and Jack hugs him close. "Hey brother. What's wrong?" He doesn't know how to answer. It feels like the weight of the world is weighing on his shoulders. His mouth moves faster than his brain. "I miss her." Jack glances at the television. He nods. "I know you do brother. I can't imagine..." "It hurts. It still hurts." Jack looks at him with sympathy. "Can I?" Jack gestures at the bed. Mac nods. Jack climbs in and pulls him close to his chest. Mac hides his face in Jack's shoulder. He feels a warm hand on his back. "It's okay brother. I'm here. We're family now. You have me. You have the team. And I know she's proud of you." He doesn't know how long he cries for, just that Jack holds him through all of it. Jack is right. He does have a family. He'll always miss his mom, but he has the team now. They all love him just as much. He sniffles and Jack wipes the tear tracks from his face. He's exhausted. So Jack shifts to make him more comfortable. He drifts off to sleep while listening to the older male's heartbeat. 

Jack makes him breakfast that morning. His favorite. Today is Mother's day. He knows exactly what to do. He turns on the camera and sets it to record. Jack is with him this time. He's smiling so bright now. He can't wait to introduce him to his mom. To introduce his family to his mom. "Hi momma! I miss you. But it's okay. I have a family. No one can replace you, but these people come pretty close. This is Jack Dalton. He's like a brother or a father to me." "Hello Mrs. MacGyver. It's nice to meet you finally. Your son is the best person I know. You did such a good job." He then shows pictures of the rest of the team, and tells about them. About how Bozer is the best friend in the whole world. About how Riley is like his little sister and his good friend. About how Matty is kind of like her. How Matty is like a mom to him too. And when the camera stops recording, Mac feels like he's that five year old again. Finally, he feels good again. It will end, he knows that, but he's okay right now. 

He brings the tape to work the next day. They all watch it together. His family and him. And when the tape stops, they all line up to smother him with their suffocating love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and I love you all!


End file.
